User talk:BigBadBruin343
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Abduction of Lyanna Stark page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Daemon Targaryen (talk) 02:15, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Lyanna Stark's Kidnapping Hi. I'm adding this here since you may not have seen it on the talk page of your other account. I realize you feel strongly about the theory that Robert Baratheon came up with the story that Rhaegar kidnapped and raped Lyanna, but so far that is just a theory that isn't supported by the books or the TV series. As it stands, the books show that Maester Luwin taught the Stark children this version of the story, TWOIAF repeats this version of the story, and all official summaries give this story. Further, since TWOIAF shows that Robert wasn't present when Lyanna was kidnapped in the Riverlands, but others who traveled with her were, it is unlikely that he was the one who came up with the tale. So it's inappropriate to keep adding this theory to articles. I'm sure there are people at westeros.org, Tumblr, or other fansites that discuss these deductions with without cluttering these articles with theories. Arya Baratheon (talk) 18:44, April 13, 2015 (UTC) : Since you're not responding to the discussion I have added to your talk page, I've started a discussion on the article's talk page as well. If you could, please participate in the discussion instead of continuing the edit war.Arya Baratheon (talk) 19:32, April 13, 2015 (UTC) No speculation please Even though Rhaegar is Jon's father, we don't know if he was bastard or not. So please stop adding that "he may have the strongest claim to the Iron Throne", its speculation at best, even if worded as a possibility and not fact, and may be considered FanWank at worst.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 22:55, July 12, 2016 (UTC) Jon doesn't matter??!! Course he does! Hey totally agree. It's not 'fanwank' I watch with subtitles. Lyanna clearly says 'listen to me Ned, (murmers) if Robert finds out he'll kill him. You know he will. You have to protect him. Promise me, Ned. Promise me. Promise me Ned. Promise me.' Ned then looks at the baby. Then it cuts to adult Jon Snow. So the baby is Jon Snow. We know Lyanna was 'kidnapped and raped' by Rhaeghar Targaryen. When the mad king died, Rhaeghar was the heir. When he died, Jon Snow, his only living son, is then the heir. Daenerys is his aunt. As to his status as a bastard. Well yea what difference does it make? Targaryens are incestuous, and I don'the think a bastard matters! Rachie Lyanna Thanks for the fixup re Lyanna at Harrenhal and a sword; I'm just burning through a huge stack of new material from memory without double-checking against the books yet. Just trying to get the articles up as quick as I can.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 03:42, November 16, 2016 (UTC)